Acceleration sensors are typically used to measure the acceleration or movement of an object in which the acceleration sensor is installed. Acceleration sensors typically provide an output signal that varies based on the acceleration sensed by the acceleration sensor. Acceleration sensors are typically available as separate components, which may be connected to an Application-Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) or another suitable circuit. The acceleration sensors are typically expensive to manufacture and to connect with an ASIC. In addition, the acceleration sensors are typically not compatible with a Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) process, and therefore cannot be integrated on a single integrated circuit with an ASIC.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.